The Buffy Diaries
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: Buffy travels to Mystic Falls to meet her stepsister, March. What happens when she realizes the town is crawling with vampires? Or more importantly, sexy blue-eyed vampires?


**Summary: Buffy travels to Mystic Falls to meet her stepsister, March. What happens when she realizes the town is crawling with vampires?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Vampire Diaries or Buffy the vampire Slayer, I do own March though!**

Buffy walked out of the airport, carrying her chocolate brown luggage and royal blue purse. She held the phone to her ear as she spoke to her best friend.

"I have to go, Will, Dad's picking me up," Buffy said. She missed Willow a lot, though it'll be good to see her dad again. After so long she doesn't know whether it will be awkward or if they'll have so much to talk about.

"Okie dokie, see you in a few weeks," Willow said.

"Bye, tell Xander I said hi."

Willow shifted the phone to her other ear. "K, bye."

"Bye." Buffy hung up the phone then sighed. She didn't really have to hang up on Willow just yet, the truth is she needed time to mentally prepare for this. Buffy was...scared. Well isn't that ironic. A slayer afraid of seeing her father instead of all the evil coming her way. Her dad had a child. About four years ago. Her name is March. Buffy had spoken with her a few times on the phone but she didn't really know anything about March. The mother left them when March was just a baby. She didn't like the idea of staying in a small town like Mystic Falls but Buffy's father did. So, she left him and March.

Buffy laid her suitcase of the sidewalk then sat on it, slouching down thinking about what her father might be like after all these years. She covered her face in her palms and closed her eyes. In front of her a taxi pulled up. Buffy looked up fearfully and went stiff when she saw her father a small blond child sitting next to him. She instantly stood up then waited for her father to get out of the car. He was nearly bald, just a few shorts strands of hair sat atop of his head. He was wearing blue suit top that was showed his belly fat, black pants, his everyday shoes black shoes, and a dark green blue tooth.

Buffy awkwardly rapped her arms around her father.

"Nice to see you, Kid-O," he let go of Buffy then put his hand on top of the little girl's head. "This is Marchie."

Buffy smiled then crouched down to March's height, "Hi, Marchie, I'm Buffy. I'm gonna stay with you for a while. If that's okay with you?" Buffy was half joking half serious. A part of her wanted March to reject her so she didn't have to stay. But another part wanted to get to know her father again.

March didn't say a word, she just threw her arms around Buffy and hugged her. "I guess that's a yes," Buffy said.

As soon as March let go Buffy's dad grabbed her bags. "Come on, let's get home, March wants to show you the pictures she did in art class today," her dad said. Buffy nodded then grabbed onto March's hand, helping her get into the cab.

The drive was short, but felt like a million mile ride to Buffy. Her dad brought up several questions but Buffy would just reject them by giving him a short answer which he really couldn't add onto to. Buffy paid most attention to the scenery or Marchie's blond hair that resembled hers a lot. Once they reached there destination, Buffy got out of the car then looked around. She stood in front of her dad's house. She wasn't really paying much attention to it though. What she was looking at was the house across from it. More like a mansion. Buffy was getting a bad vibe from it. Something evil lived inside there and she didn't know what. Was it...?

"Buffy...Buffy!"

"What?" She turned to see her dad and March already on the porch.

He had her luggage. "I was saying, you get the room upstairs, you wanna come see it?"

"Uh...yeah, coming," Buffy said running up the steps and into the house. She tried to ignore the feeling she was getting but just couldn't. She had to find out what was up about that place and soon.

Buffy walked into the dining room then put her purse on the table. Her dad told March to go upstairs to her room then walked over to his eldest daughter.

"Is something bothering you? Is it the house?"

"No...no the house is beautiful, it's something else, but I'll deal. I'm fine," she said bluntly.

"Well, if you want to talk about it let me know," he sat down on the couch, "you want to see your room."

Buffy wanted to investigate, but of course, she couldn't tell her dad that. "I'm going out, I just wanna see around the town," Buffy told him, "see you later."

She said before grabbed her waist length leather jacket then retreating outside.

Buffy tried to head the other way but was drawn back by that feeling again. She hesitantly turn around. _I have to know whats in there_, Buffy thought. She started toward the house then snuck into the back yard. She carefully ducked so she couldn't be seen through any windows. Buffy turned her head away then banged her elbow into a glass window that lead into the ground. A basement. She lid through then looked around. There was a table in the middle of the room. On top of it were buckets of stakes, crossbows, and bottles. Was it vampire hunters that lived here? Buffy raised an eyebrow as she reached into the bucket and brought out a bottle. The liquid inside was a faint yellow. Buffy slipped it in to her pocket for a sample for Giles to examine when she got back.

Buffy quietly crept up the stairs then into a large the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets until she came across the fridge. She opened it and saw about twenty blood bags. _JACKPOT! _Vampires. Buffy closed it. She walked into the living room. She began looking around for a stake when she heard a voice.

"Who the hell are you?!


End file.
